


rewind

by wintercrystale



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/pseuds/wintercrystale
Summary: There was something between Jihoon and Seungcheol. There is something between Jihoon and Seokmin.





	rewind

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm just pretty much moving my fics from aff to here so excuse me uwu
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> (crossposted on aff under the username wintercrystal)

"Wow, it has been more than a year since all of these happened," Chan said.  
  
It was a day off for Seventeen and the three youngest members of the group decided to re-watch Seventeen Project. Seventeen Project was a reality show that they filmed before they debuted. It was like a survival show, but without the actual elimination of members. Still, it was pretty tough to have gone through all that.  
  
Seungkwan and Hansol were both sitting on the couch, while Chan was sitting on the rug covered floor with his back against the couch.  
  
"I don't want to cockblock you guys," Chan had reasoned a few hours back, landing himself a smack on the head from Seungkwan followed by a cute laugh from Hansol.  
  
"Don't you think that it was pretty stupid to make the three teams compete against each other? I mean, hip hop versus vocal versus performance, they can't even have the same type of stage," Seungkwan voiced out after the first few episodes.  
  
"Yeah, it was. It was also stupid to put Seungcheol hyung and Jihoon hyung in the same group for our collaboration mission," Hansol chimed in.  
  
"I'll have you know I was the one doing all the awesome work for our team," Chan said with his head resting against his right palm, elbow on his crossed leg.  
  
"You're the one ruining the awesome stage with that stupid hat," Seungkwan snickered.  
  
"It was ingenious!" Chan retorted.  
  
"It was stupid."  
  
"No, it wasn't!"  
  
"It was!"  
  
"Wasn't!"  
  
Hansol watched the two bicker for a while without any intention to stop them. So he turned his head and continued watching the show playing on the screen. It was that episode where they got a day off and they played on the beach happily. That evening, they made a somewhat semicircle around a campfire and spoke their hearts out. Then he saw something that caught his eyes.  
  
"Hey, you guys." Hansol decided to call out to his two friends who were still bickering.  
  
Seungkwan heard it and immediately turned to look at Hansol. "What?" followed by Chan also turned to look at the one calling.  
  
"This is my favorite part," Hansol said, making the other two look at the TV.  
  
"Isn't this...?" Seungkwan asked incompletely.  
  
"I miss seeing Jihoon hyung and Seungcheol hyung together," Chan said innocently, listening to the Seungcheol on the screen saying _'I think you're special ... and I know you think that I'm special too.'_  
  
"Were they ever even together?" Seungkwan asked.  
  
"Nobody knows, but we all know they love each other," Hansol said as the two people on the screen hugged after they finished talking about whatever it was that's bothering them at that time, then he paused it for whatever reason there was.  
  
"Yeah, even I can see that. Still, nobody knows in what context though." Chan tapped his chin.  
  
"With the way Seungcheol hyung is with Jeonghan hyung now, I don't think they love each other in that way." Seungkwan seemed to be thinking for a while.  
  
"And Jihoon hyung's been-"  
  
"-seen with Seokmin a lot lately." Hansol finished what Chan said.  
  
"What's with those two hyungs anyway? I somehow find it weird that they even hang out with each other." Seungkwan was playing with the hem of his shirt, staring at the paused scene on the screen.  
  
"Don't be like that, we're a family." Chan glared at Seungkwan.  
  
"What Seungkwan mean is that they are together a lot it's weird. Wouldn't it be more normal to see either of the two with Soonyoung hyung?" Hansol explained.  
  
"True that," Chan said, "No wonder Seokmin hyung didn't even complain when Soonyoung hyung had to dance with Yuna noona a few weeks back."  
  
Seungkwan laughed. "Is there even something between them?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure there is?" Chan wasn't even sure.  
  
"They would be cute together," Hansol voiced out.  
  
"Jihoon hyung would be cuter wrapped in Seokmin hyung's arms," Seungkwan said with eyes lit up.  
  
Hansol looked at Seungkwan in horror. "Jihoon hyung seen in a radius of one meter with Seungcheol hyung is still cuter than that, that's weird."  
  
Chan snickered. "I'm pretty sure a forehead kiss from Seungcheol hyung to Jihoon hyung is a lot cuter than them just standing far away from each other."  
  
"Wait, why are you two rooting for them? You can't!" Seungkwan protested.  
  
"Why not?" Chan and Hansol chorused together.  
  
"Because I think that there's something between Jihoon hyung and Seokmin hyung." Seungkwan frowned.  
  
As if on cue, the front door opened and a loud voice singing "We're home!" was heard, notifying everyone that Seokmin was home. The three members turned to look behind the couch where the front door was, only to find Seokmin grinning widely and a tired looking Jihoon standing beside him.  
  
"Hey kids!" Seokmin saw the three heads peeking from the couch and decided to greet them.  
  
"You're not that much older from us." Seungkwan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Lee Chan over there is Jeonghan hyung's baby, then you're all still babies." Seokmin blew a kiss to them.  
  
Jihoon said his own small "Hi." to the three people on the living room and offered a small smile. Chan cooed inwardly because his hyung was so cute, even though he could get killed if he were to say it out loud.  
  
Just then Jihoon noticed the scene on the TV. His whole body tensed and he clenched his fists, teeth gritted against each other. Before he could feel anything anymore, he turned on his heels and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Seokmin asked, noticing the sudden movement and looked at Jihoon's back moving to the kitchen.  
  
He wondered what had made that happen, so he turned to look at the youngest three in a questioning manner before he, too, saw what's on the screen. His mouth formed an 'o' and he followed Jihoon to the kitchen, not before saying "Bye!" to the people in the living room though.  
  
Hansol raised an eyebrow at that while Chan pursed his lips and said, "Well maybe there is something between them."  
  
The three went silent for a while.  
  
"So, why are we pausing this?"  
  
Seokmin saw Jihoon just standing still in front of the kitchen counter, back facing him. He could see that there's something wrong with Jihoon, however.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Seokmin asked.  
  
"I-" Jihoon visibly got startled before he managed to get a hold of himself and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I was going to get a glass of water."  
  
Seokmin wanted to ask if there was anything wrong, but he hesitated since it was Lee Jihoon he's talking to.  
  
"Ask ahead, Seokmin. I know you want to and I don't mind." as if sensing whatever it was that's lingering in the air, Jihoon decided to break it.  
  
"Um." Seokmin still hesitated while Jihoon really took a glass of water from the water dispenser.  
  
When Jihoon turned around, he raised an eyebrow and took a big gulp from the glass of water he's holding.  
  
"I saw what happened in the living room," Seokmin finally said.  
  
"And?" Jihoon asked, wanting Seokmin to elaborate.  
  
"About Seungcheol hyung and you, there really was something, wasn't there?" Seokmin finally found his courage and asked the real question.  
  
Jihoon stared at the wall in front of him. It was as if he's staring back at his past, trying to reminisce whatever had happened between the leader and himself. Seokmin never blinked an eye waiting for any kind of response from the smaller male.  
  
"There really was," Jihoon said after a good thirty seconds.  
  
He looked at Seokmin with a face that seemed like he's about to let Seokmin in on some kind of a long story.  
  
"Tell me more," Seokmin prompted.  
  
Jihoon smiled crookedly. "I can tell you everything from the beginning until the end because I remember everything. Everything about us is still crystal clear in the back of my mind. Sometimes it's even staring me right in the face. But I'll keep it short for you."  
  
Seokmin felt really nervous, he didn't even know why. So, Jihoon began his story.  
  
Jihoon really remembered everything from the start with a very sharp memory. Their first meeting was in the practice room where they noticed each other but didn't bother to make any kind of move. They got closer during their early trainee days when they had to get to know everyone. They got even closer when the company decided to put them on a group to debut together, but got cancelled on. That happened so many times they both got heartbroken together multiple times, but they never wanted to stay on the ground for too long and got up pretty fast because there's still a dream to chase.  
  
Jihoon never really understood why he let Seungcheol near him a little bit too much, but he never complained. Jihoon wanted there to be Seungcheol when he finally achieved his dream, because they had the same dream anyway. It felt weird to be so attached to someone. Jihoon got really comfortable in the presence of the older guy. They went everywhere and did everything together. They're inseparable, like brothers (or maybe something else).  
  
Jihoon only ever opened up to Seungcheol in his whole life. He never minded any skinship Seungcheol ever initiated when he really hated skinship. In Seventeen TV, everyone could see that they spent a lot of time together too. Seungcheol faked taking Jihoon's first kiss when they were on air once. The former even joked about not minding if he had to take Jihoon's first kiss for real, but Jihoon smacked him on the head saying he's crazy.  
  
As time went by, they finally debuted with Seungcheol as the leader and Jihoon as the producer of the group. Seungcheol really had a lot to do, taking care of the members. However, he never forgot to check on Jihoon whenever he's in the studio, reminding him to eat, scolding him when he refused to sleep, or just sitting beside Jihoon when he's working. Jihoon was really restless and he almost couldn't take the burden too well. Seungcheol was the one keeping him sane, but Jihoon had hurt Seungcheol more than just a few times. When Seungcheol was deemed too annoying, Jihoon even yelled at the leader and refused to talk for a whole week. The two of them really couldn't be like that.  
  
"You see, I was so broken—still am—and he was trying so hard to fix me. I love him, I don't want him to be broken too, trying to fix me." Jihoon sighed and Seokmin was fidgeting.  
  
"Did you notice how we got less and less closer and he just attached himself to Jeonghan hyung? It wasn't him who retracted himself from me, I was the one drifting away. At some point I just locked my working room door so he couldn't get in and I started getting back to the dorm later and later. At first I would still hear knocking on my door and a voice saying I should eat from the other side of it. Then it got less and less frequent, so I guess it worked out well. I have to admit that it does hurt seeing him being so close to someone else, but I'd rather hurt myself. I'm already broken anyway."  
  
Then Jihoon just stopped telling anything, the story probably ended there for now. Seokmin fixated his gaze on Jihoon with mixed emotions. He realized how Jihoon had said "I love him." with present tense and it got his mind dizzy. He never knew what kinds of burden Jihoon was carrying since the small producer seemed to have so much on his shoulders and no intention of sharing it with anyone else. Honestly, there's a little something Seokmin was keeping to himself too.  
  
"At least now I can get you to eat three times a day with a coffee break and a tea break. I walk you to anywhere you want when you crave for things. You even laugh at my weirdest jokes sometimes," Seokmin voiced out.  
  
Jihoon stared at Seokmin as if asking for the latter to continue, as if he wanted him to continue, as if he was looking for a reason to _something_.  
  
Seokmin walked closer to where Jihoon was. "You see, Jihoon hyung, you didn't let Seungcheol hyung fix you because you love him. But me,"  
  
Seokmin took a deep breath. "You don't love me so you don't have to push me away, let me be the one to fix you."  
  
Jihoon's breath hitched and his eyes widened. He did feel like there was something about the vocalist in front of him, but he couldn't really put a name to it. Now he got what the other was trying to hint on.  
  
"There's something about you that I just adore a little too much. I don't know what it is, but I like the feeling." Seokmin walked even closer to Jihoon until their breaths mingled with each other.  
  
"You know, you may be small and annoying. You yell and glare at me sometimes and even roll your eyes when I’m being stupid. But I don't mind that. At the end of the day, you always smile at me."  
  
Jihoon actually glared at Seokmin for the first part of the speech, but his gaze softened at the last part. Seokmin reached out his hand to take Jihoon's glass of water and put it on the kitchen counter. He then proceeded to hold both of Jihoon's hands in his own and intertwined their fingers together. They really had no idea what was going on, but they didn't mind.  
  
"What are you saying?" Jihoon didn't want to admit it but his voice almost wavered.  
  
"I'm saying that I think there's a reason you're telling me all of that. Even if you don't know why, and I don't know even more, there's a reason." Seokmin rubbed circles on the back of Jihoon's hands with his thumbs.  
  
Jihoon stayed silent and opted for staring back at Seokmin's warm gaze. It didn't exactly feel like home, but it felt right. They didn't know what's going on, but it also felt right.  
  
Jihoon offered a smile and punched Seokmin's chest. Seokmin yelped and let go of Jihoon's other hand.  
  
"What was that for!" Seokmin whined.  
  
"That's for calling me small and annoying, you shithead," Jihoon snickered.  
  
Seokmin looked at the producer in front of him in disbelief. Said producer just laughed and messed Seokmin's hair almost affectionately. Seokmin jutted out his bottom lip and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Jihoon groaned looking at that. "You're not cute, Seok."  
  
"But you think that I am," Seokmin protested.  
  
Jihoon almost wanted to roll his eyes, but he decided to let it go because the statement was true anyway. He just looked at Seokmin for a while.  
  
Around fifteen seconds passed where they just stared at each other. Jihoon looked like he was hesitating about something the whole time. Then, he stepped forward and stood on his tiptoes. Seokmin's eyes widened, realizing what Jihoon was about to do.  
  
Then Jihoon landed a kiss on Seokmin's cheek, making Seokmin startled. Jihoon giggled at that. He definitely thought that Seokmin was cute.  
  
"Thank you, you know, for listening." Jihoon scratched his arm, not wanting to look at Seokmin.  
  
Seokmin, with a red tinted cheek, smiled his usual bright smile and patted Jihoon's head, but Jihoon swatted Seokmin's hand away, causing Seokmin to smile even brighter.  
  
"You don't have to thank me. Let's do a movie marathon, shall we? I think those brats are done watching," Seokmin offered.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They walked out of the kitchen hand in hand and headed to the living room. Seokmin let Jihoon pick whatever movie to watch, so Jihoon chose Harry Potter because it's perfect for a movie marathon. After Seokmin put the disc on the player, the both of them settled on the couch. They could hear the other members walking here and there exchanging short conversations or laughing but they decided to just tune them out. Nobody joined them to watch the movies, but it's okay.  
  
At some point in time, Jihoon found himself snuggling up against Seokmin with his head rested on Seokmin's shoulder and a hand on Seokmin's chest. Seokmin had his arms around Jihoon's waist, keeping him in place securely. Seokmin could feel Jihoon's breath on his neck, but he didn't mind, it felt somewhat endearing.  
  
They had gone through three movies when they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
A few hours into the evening, you could hear the three youngest members reappearing in the living room.  
  
"Look hyung! They are so cute!" Chan cooed in a shushed voice.  
  
Seungkwan tsked and said, "Well there is definitely something between them."  
  
"Yeah sure Kwan, thank you for telling the obvious." Hansol rolled his eyes.  
  
Before the other two could say anything in return, a fourth person made his way into the scene.  
  
"Why don't you three go somewhere else and do something other than commenting on Seokmin and Jihoon?"  
  
The three got startled and turned around to find the oldest standing there with arms crossed.  
  
"Hyung!" the three chorused, but realized their mistake and immediately covered their mouth, afraid to have woken up the two sleeping figures.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Come on, carry on." Seungcheol raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Seungkwan asked before they went away.  
  
"What a leader should do and it's none of your business so shoo!" Seungcheol really shooed them away this time, with Seungkwan still protesting and Chan whining about wanting to see the cute scene plus a nonchalant Hansol just obediently walking away.  
  
With the three finally gone, Seungcheol took a few steps to the front of the couch to see a better look on Seokmin and Jihoon. There's somewhat a bitter look etched on Seungcheol's face but nobody had to see that.  
  
Seungcheol grabbed a spare blanket from the cupboard and put it on the two sleeping members. He spoke a soft good night to Seokmin and patted his head easily. When he turned to Jihoon, though, his expression turned just a little bit more crestfallen and he almost had to hold back tears.  
  
"I never had to let you go in the first place anyway," Seungcheol whispered really quietly, "but I think you're in better hands now."  
  
Seungcheol rubbed Jihoon's hair affectionately and fixed some stray hair. He then smiled genuinely. He leaned in to give Jihoon a kiss, but he hesitated. He really wanted to do it, but it already felt wrong. Even if he knew the two sleeping members didn't have anything between them and Jeonghan and himself were only friends, it still felt wrong. Even if he clearly heard Jihoon saying that he loved him earlier that day and Seungcheol loved him too, it still felt _so_ wrong.  
  
He really wanted to hold Jihoon in his arms and never let go. But apparently they had to stay within a distance even though they're probably each other's world. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe it was meant to be like this.  
  
So in the end, Seungcheol spoke a good night to Jihoon with a lot of unresolved feelings and patted his head too. After that, he turned off the TV. Even though it was still a bit early in the evening, he walked to his bedroom to sleep.  
  
In the silence of the living room, Seokmin tightened his hold on Jihoon and buried his face on Jihoon's hair. A smile crept its way to Seokmin’s peaceful sleeping face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
